An antenna can generate and/or receive electromagnetic waves. A network device can include multiple radio chains with multiple antennas. The network device such as a multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) network device can utilize different radio communication channels and a different communication bands to send and receive more than one data signals simultaneously. The network device can operate in accordance with a wireless specification. A wireless specification such as those created by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) LAN/MAN Standards Committee (IEEE 802) provide media access control (MAC) and physical layer (PHY) specifications for implementing wireless local area network (WLAN) computer communication.